User talk:Majushi
User talk:Majushi/Archive1 * User talk:Majushi/Archive2 Ochiai See Isawa Ochiai's Discussion page, I just added how I determined the dates.--Macilnar 15:16, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :Nice logic. --Majushi 08:54, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Need some basic help I seem to be having a hard time figuring out the short form for making citations, and it may be that I'm looking at the directions the wrong way. Where to I put the line for references? Do I put it at the end of the whole article or in the "blue" section at the end of the paragraph/section I want the citation to represent? :Essentially, you should try to put the reference at the end of the section that the citation covers... Then type citation . At the end of the article, add . And that should really be all of it. Worst case, you can simply add the citatioin at the end of the section it connects to, using (citation). I patrol the wiki daily, and can update it afterwards... --Majushi 20:49, 22 March 2009 (UTC) Meta data... I was wondering what the Wiki's stance was on posting meta data. I am assuming that the posting of any mechanical information is not allowed but I wanted to double check. Macilnar 12:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) : Yeah. Game mechanics are right out. However NPC stats and card stats are just doable I think. Until we are told otherwise. --Majushi 15:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) That's what I thought, how about list of things (like disadvantages), not what they do just a pure list? Macilnar 12:19, 3 April 2009 (UTC) On a sub note I've been going through all the pages with the Metadata and removing any game mechanics present, excluding NPC and Card stats. Macilnar 13:02, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. I'm the one that did those the first time round. Honestly, i think non-3rd edition mechanics should be alright... But probably better safe than sorry... --Majushi 12:13, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The main reason I removed them is that a lot of them still have the same mechanics in 3rd as they did in the old ones. Macilnar 12:12, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Fair Enough... --Majushi 12:28, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No problem No probs with helping with the edit. I'm a technical writer by trade, so.... ;) Anyway, was just correcting a couple of typos I saw. May do more in the future. I'm an ex-L5R player but recently wanted to catch up on L5R history as it's been years. Very thorough site here, and best of luck! If I become more interested I may contribute more.--Shinjo castro 08:36, 28 April 2009 (UTC) :First of all. Welcome. I know you may have gotten a message on your talk page, but that's an automated thing that the Wiki does. As for editing. The more the merrier. This site is in sore need of people to patrol and make sure that typos get removed. I myself have little patience for this... Hope to see you around here more. --Majushi 09:11, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Helping Hand Hey Majushi, Thanks for taking the time to fix up my additions. I'm not exactly 100% on how to layout/add/correct/configure information here but I'd like to help, I'm a huge L5R fan and love this site, I'm on almost everyday (at work) and would love to contribute where I can. (AUG 21st 2009) :Hey, I'm nore than happy to help. My advice would be to look at existing pages for layout etc and copy paste. And don't worry. You can't really break anything here... It's always nice to see more new people, so go nuts. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I'm here on a daily basis. --Majushi 12:03, 22 August 2009 (UTC) RE:Nao+Kwanchai Sadly, I don't have a copy of "Wind of Justice" at hand, and I can't remember which specific pages Moshi Nao showed up in it. I'm hoping that by putting it there, someone can at least fill in the specific pages. Also, the whole novel is practically about Naseru's journey to the City of Night, so I don't think the pages for that has to be cited when discussing both the City or Naseru. Story Time I was wondering what you thought of Story Part 8 and Story 1170. Macilnar 18:30, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :I definitely see where you're going with them. The only problem I can see is that a fair few of the fictions have no year apparent in their text, and even fewer have months. If you want to keep going with them then feel free. I'm not going to have the time, nor effort, to work on these tho... --Majushi 15:44, September 22, 2009 (UTC) ::That's fine, I know it wont be done anytime soon, but it will be useful in the end. Macilnar 23:53, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Mokuna Thank you for correcting the mistakes of my additions. The dates I spoke of about Kuni Mokuna (that he died approx 30 years before the scorpion coup etc) were taken from The Book of the Shadowlands. I there are some contradictory sources, then I will try to find them (let's go reading Way of the Crab, Bearers of Jade and so on) What version should be favored if the books are contradictory ? Euterpia 13:16, November 21, 2009 (UTC) :Firstly I want to make it clear that I'm not correcting your mistakes. Just a little copyediting is all... As for Mokuna, I'm not sure what other sources will have information on him. I have Way of the Crab myself, but know a guy I could probably borrow Bearers of Jade and Secrets of the Crab from. He might even have Book of the Shadowlands, so I'll have a look see if I can't find out some more information on Mokuna. --Majushi 13:26, November 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Don't bother, I got them all. I aw going to check and write all the dates I can find on the Mokuna Talk Page. Anyway thank for the copy/editing ^^ 13:05, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :Cool. No worries about the copy-editing. It's important that the articles maintain a level of conformity. But keep up the good work tho. And remember to reference. --Majushi 13:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Categories Seeking a way to upload my database, I realize that the "mapping" of the wiki need a big clean-up ! Categories are not optimize, and it's not easy to search what you need. What do you think adding this to a "to-do" list ? -- Goshimo 18:54, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :I must admit I'm loathe to begin changing the mapping too much. It'll be a huge job to change anything around here really. I'll gladly listen to suggestions, and the Provinces stuff did need more info so that was good. Other than that I'd like to hear what you suggest before we start making actual changes. Is that OK? --Majushi 18:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Well, in fact, I just found Category:Rokugan, Category:Encyclopedia of Rokugan and Category:L5R Wiki... and I try "Browse the Encyclopedia" in the left... And with that, you just go nowhere... It's just like what I do with provinces : Rokugan --> each clan --> each family --> articles. Issue to solve : what I have to do to find all the temple in the Matsu lands ? It's not easy to find, because a lot of article are not in the good categories. Well, I will start, and you will just check ;) -- Say stop if I do too much mistake -- Goshimo 22:52, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Leadership Greatings Dear Majushi, I have a question. I've read that the author of Leadership was the Kami Akodo in the 1st century, in an other source the author was Akodo Haru in 169. Is the second a revised version of the first book, or are they two different? Te last option is a source conflict. I hope not. Thanx, SuduRyu Erudon :Very good question. I'm not entirely sure to be honest. Lion lore isn't my strong suit. I suspect that there is actually a conflict here. That seperate sources claim different authors for Leadership. It has since then been made into something along the lines of Akodo wrote it first. Haru made the text more widely known. Since then more champions have added to it. Or it could be two seperate texts entirely, both named leadership. Anywhichway it's not something i've looked into in depth. Way of and Secrets of the Lion should be the best sources for more information I guess. --Majushi 11:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Alternative sources Hi Majushi, I can't remember if we touched the topic already, but would it be acceptable, at some point, to include information coming from Musha Shugyo? I know it is not canon source. However, most of it has been recognized by AEG, to the point that some contributions actually came from AEG itself. I am aware of the risks (retcon), but I was thinking maybe we could add some formatting to this information to actually show what is coming from Musha Shugyo and what is coming from straight AEG sources. Just an idea... Alphast 16:34, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm afraid that Musha Shugyo information would only be usable information if it came directly from AEG originally. Kinda like l5rsearch for ccg cards. Also, the contributions from AEG have to be in an official capacity. Like Shawn Carman posting on the l5r Story forum's kinda official. --Majushi 17:31, February 19, 2010 (UTC) New around here Majushi, Just leaving a post to say hello. Found this site a few months back as me and some friends were starting a vintage L5R group (Imperial to Jade editions). Lots of good information here about the story of L5R and the places, people, culture, etc. of Rokugan. I may not know much of the new storyline etc. but I started back at the beginning of L5R and have a number of the old Imperial Heralds still. Just finished a degree and looking for work so I hope to have some free time to up date the old Naga info at least. Randmar :Welcome! Any help you can do is much appreciated. Look at other existing articles as guidelines for what to do. Don't worry about breaking anything. It can be fixed. And Naga need help, so go nuts. --Majushi 11:49, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Majushi, :: Will Do! I will try doing at least the Naga I know of from Imperial to Jade, maybe Pearl. :: Randmar 15:56, February 20, 2010 (UTC)Randmar Tonbo wonder Greetings Master Majushi! I've wondered about how Tonbo Kuyuden sliced Akodo Yokotsu in their duel. Actually his parents earned the right to use the Tonbo name at 704. Their duel happened in 711. Logically this Tonbo guy shouldn't be more than 7 years old. Maybe I'm too rigid, but I can't believe that a so young boy could defeat an experienced veteran samurai. What are you think 'bout it? SuduRyu Erudon :I know it's a little unlikely, but all sources support the fact that he was seven. Hey, he might have caught Yokotsu off guard or something. You see a seven year old with a sword you're gonna laugh, not take it seriously... Or the kid was the finest duelist of his generation maybe... A little unlikely, but not entirely impossible... --Majushi 08:22, February 25, 2010 (UTC) Don't understand the problem. There isn't any date for the boy's birthday. He could be born before Tonbo name was granted, and took it at the time of his gempukku, as he swore fealty. -- Goshimo 13:20, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :I have to agree with Goshimo. The two marry and set up schools long before the attack ever happens. That could be one year or it could be ten. We don't know how long Yokutsu complained before gathering troops, or how long it took him to gather troops. But honestly we have no way of knowing if no source is specific about the kid's age... --Majushi 15:44, February 25, 2010 (UTC) I barely agree, cause I have to think that the numbers are against this all, his mother was young, the parents married quickly, etc. But there's a line in WotMinor Clans p41: "...the boy barely past his gempukku..." and "The boy had been well trained." So, it shold be right. SuduRyu Erudon 18:25, February 25, 2010 (UTC)